No spoilers, I said
by Alisbeth
Summary: [UA] Rogue et Sting ont toujours été amis. Quand Yukino est arrivée, ils sont devenus l'inséparable trio. Quand Yukino est partie, ils sont restés l'inséparable trio. Quand Yukino est revenue... les sentiments des deux garçons ont changé. Le trio inséparable restera-t-il le même malgré la rivalité entre Sting et Rogue ? Comment évolueront les sentiments des trois amis ?


Hey ! :D Me revoilà, non, je ne suis pas morte ! Je travaille sur trop de choses à la fois sans savoir si je vais les finir... Bref, petit pic d'inspiration grâce à un prompt trouvé sur We Heart It (j'explique à la fin), et me voici de retour pour un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écrit hier soir. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **"No spoilers," I said.  
**

 _D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Rogue et moi, on avait toujours été ensemble. Nos maisons étaient voisines, et malgré nos caractères assez différents, on était tout de suite devenus amis. Quand on est entrés en primaire, une famille s'est installée dans une maison au bout de notre rue. Je me rappelle encore de cette nuit où j'étais allé voir Rogue pour lui annoncer la nouvelle…_

oOo

Toc, toc, toc. Rogue tourna la tête pour apercevoir une touffe blonde toquer à sa fenêtre. Il s'y précipita pour ouvrir à Sting, dehors en pyjama.

"Tu es fou ! Il est super tard ! Si tes parents te voient ils vont te gronder !

_ Ils vont pas venir, ils regardent un film à la télé.

_ Pourquoi tu es venu d'abord ?

_ Il se passe un truc de ouf !

Rogue lança un regard mi-blasé, mi-intéressé à son compagnon de toujours qui lui annonça :

_ Une nouvelle famille vient d'emménager dans la maison vide au bout de la rue.

_ Zut, on pourra plus cacher nos trésors dans le jardin.

_ Pas grave, on ira les chercher ! Ils ont une fille !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Je l'ai vue sortir de la voiture. Elle est toute petite et elle a les cheveux blancs.

_ T'es sûr que c'était pas une grand-mère ?

Sting rit en cachant sa main avec sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit avant de continuer :

_ Non, elle avait un doudou.

_ Et comment tu l'as vue ?

_ Je suis sorti tout à l'heure après manger pour explorer et je les ai vus.

_ OK, on va la voir demain alors.

_ Pacte ?

_ Pacte."

Le pacte était quelque chose qu'ils avaient inventé quelques années auparavant. Là où beaucoup diraient "deal" ou encore "marché conclu", eux avaient choisi "pacte". Sting l'avait entendu dans un film et Rogue avait adoré l'idée. Le mot était resté et ils avaient désormais l'habitude de faire des "pactes".

Après cela, Rogue força Sting à retourner se coucher et s'endormit à son tour après s'être assuré que Sting était bien retourné dans sa chambre sain et sauf.

oOo

Le lendemain, comme promis, les deux compères se rendirent près de la maison de la nouvelle famille. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une petite fille à la chevelure immaculée, qui jouait tranquillement avec des petites voitures et des petits personnages. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et entamèrent la conversation.

Ce fut comme cela que Sting et Rogue devinrent amis avec Yukino, la petite fille de la maison au bout de la rue.

oOo

Après cela, ils avaient été inséparables. Sting et Rogue avaient complètement intégré Yukino à leur petit groupe et ils partageaient désormais leurs secrets tous les trois.

Leur activité favorite était de jouer aux pirates. Le plus souvent, Yukino jouait la capitaine, Sting le méchant et Rogue son second. Ou bien Rogue faisait le méchant, Yukino la chef des gentils et Sting son second. Le nombre d'histoires de pirates qu'ils avaient inventées étaient incalculables. Ils jouaient aussi aux bandits et aux voleurs, aux cow-boys et même quelquefois, Yukino acceptait de jouer la princesse en détresse et devait être sauvé par Sting ou Rogue, jouant respectivement le prince et le dragon. Un jour, Yukino s'ennuyait à attendre que le dragon soit tué par le prince, alors elle s'était sauvée toute seule en s'enfuyant de la tour pendant que son gardien le dragon avait le dos tourné. Finalement, le dragon avait fini par gagner en croquant le prince après l'avoir fait griller. Yukino et Rogue avait beaucoup ri ce jour-là ; Sting un peu moins étant donné qu'il était ligoté, près à être dévoré par le dragon et la princesse, qui entre temps étaient devenu amis.

Leur enfance se passait donc plutôt bien, mais malheureusement, le temps passe et efface les souvenirs heureux… Les parents de Yukino se séparèrent quand elle entamait sa première année de lycée. Il fut décidé qu'elle irait vivre avec son père, tandis que sa mère gardait la maison. Yukino fit donc ses bagages et fit ses aux revoir à Sting et Rogue, qu'elle n'allait pas revoir de sitôt.

Yukino alla donc dans un lycée différent de celui de Sting et Rogue, au plus grand désespoir de ces derniers. Tout le monde fut d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas voir le trio au complet lors de la rentrée des secondes.

La jeune fille ne revint pas pendant les vacances scolaires, son père avait déménagé vraiment loin et l'emmenait toujours quelque part, mais les trois amis continuaient de s'écrire et gardaient le contact.

À la fin de l'année de première, Yukino décida qu'elle en avait marre de vivre avec son père et désirait retourner vivre avec sa mère – celui-ci s'était remarié et Yukino préférait rentrer chez sa mère pour laisser son père s'occuper pleinement de son nouvel enfant. Sting et Rogue étaient fous de joie, après tout, ils n'avaient pas revu leur amie depuis deux ans entiers maintenant !

oOo

Lors de son arrivée, Sting et Rogue étaient dans l'allée de sa maison, sous l'œil attendri de la mère de la jeune fille. Yukino sortit de la voiture pour aller saluer ses deux amis et les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée. La Yukino qu'ils connaissaient n'avait rien à voir avec la Yukino qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. La jeune fille venue leur dire bonjour était une magnifique jeune femme, avec des cheveux blancs soyeux coupés en un carré parfait, une taille de guêpe et de longues jambes perchées sur de petits talons. Son style aussi avait changé, elle ne s'habillait plus du tout comme une petite fille (voire même comme un garçon), mais comme une jeune femme, et le contraste fut saisissant – du moins pour Sting et Rogue.

Les deux bredouillèrent un bonjour quand elle leur fit la bise, ce qui la fit rire. Finalement, tous entrèrent chez Yukino pour prendre le goûter (certaines choses ne changent jamais), et ils discutèrent pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Le soir venu, chacun rentra chez lui, bien à contrecœur pour nos deux garçons préférés.

oOo

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Rogue se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un bruit. Il se leva, encore à moitié ensommeillé, pour tomber sur Sting, le nez collé à sa fenêtre, qui grattait le carreau tel un petit chaton. Soupirant de lassitude devant le caractère de son meilleur ami, Rogue ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa le blond sauter sur le sol de sa chambre. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il lâcha :

"Mec. Je crois que…

_ Que ?

_ Je suis amoureux de Yukino.

Cette révélation fit mal au cœur de Rogue. Il avait toujours pensé que leur trio resterait inchangé… Mais plus que tout…

_ Moi aussi, répondit-il.

_ Quoi ? s'étrangla Sting.

_ Moi aussi. Je n'en étais pas encore sûr, mais là… Je crois que tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Ouais, mec, elle est carrément bien gaulée.

_ Hum… J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça… Yuki n'est pas un bout de viande, tu sais, il faut savoir voir au-delà du physique.

_ T'as toujours été un grand romantique, hein ! fit Sting avec un clin d'œil. Mais si tu préfères, je trouve qu'elle est magnifique.

_ Je préfère, oui. Et je le pense aussi.

_ Écoute, je suis désolé, mais Yukipop je la connais depuis tout petit. Je me sens super bien avec elle. Je vais pas te la laisser. Il va falloir te battre.

_ Pacte ? fit Rogue alors que le coin de ses lèvres se relevaient.

_ Pacte, conclut Sting."

Un immense sourire orna le visage de Sting et celui-ci serra la main de son ami de toujours avant de le serrer dans ses bras brièvement. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et repassa par la fenêtre pour retourner chez lui sans être vu de ses parents.

oOo

Dès le lendemain, la bataille commença. Et vas-y que je te tienne la porte, et vas-y que je te complimente… Les deux garçons mettaient le paquet pour impressionner la jeune fille en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de leurs intentions — sans succès bien sûr, Yukino avait tout de suite compris leur petit jeu. La jeune fille appréciait le fait d'être courtisée ainsi par ses deux amis, mais cela lui faisait un peu de peine de voir que, de ce fait, ils étaient coincés dans cette rivalité et ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre aussi bien qu'avant autrement qu'en se battant.

Rogue avait toujours été d'un naturel très calme et assez réfléchi, et il se comporta de la sorte avec Yukino, laquelle appréciait beaucoup sa douceur et avouait fondre pour son côté romantique.

Sting, lui, était moins… délicat. Cependant, il restait correct avec Yukino. Celle-ci aimait beaucoup ce côté-là de sa personnalité et avouait que c'était aussi agréable quand une personne n'allait pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Car oui, chacun des garçons finit par avouer à Yukino ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le même jour ; le jour de l'anniversaire de Yukino. Celle-ci avait été très émue par l'attention et avait même laissé échapper quelques larmes.

Mais – car il y a toujours un mais –, malgré tout cela, Yukino n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle aimait l'un des deux garçons. Ils étaient vraiment adorables et n'importe qui serait tombé sous leur charme à tous les deux, mais vraiment, elle ne les voyait décidément que comme des amis. Yukino commença à se poser des questions, notamment qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de qui que ce soit. Elle se dit que cela expliquait le manque d'attirance qu'elle éprouvait entre Sting et Rogue et avait laissé tomber… jusqu'à ce que ces deux amis de toujours se déclarent. Elle avait alors été bien embêtée, elle ne voulait pas leur faire de peine, et au fond, elle aimait bien qu'ils se "battent" pour elle. C'était idiot, mais grâce à ça, ils restaient proches, car elle avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui les liait maintenant, et c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus de peine. Elle avait alors annoncé à ses amis :

"Je vous donnerai ma réponse lors du bal de Noël."

Et sans plus de précision, elle avait planté ses deux amis à l'entrée de sa maison et était rentrée chez elle, laissant le tout en suspens. Elle était plutôt fière de son idée, au moins cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

oOo

Le grand jour arriva. Yukino se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Sa longue robe blanche était magnifique et la mettait parfaitement en valeur.

Sa contemplation fut interrompue par la sonnette de sa maison qui lui indiqua que ses cavaliers sont arrivés. La confrontation était proche…

Elle enfila son manteau et ouvrit sa porte pour tomber sur deux jeunes hommes en costumes, l'un avec un bouquet et l'autre avec des clés de voiture.

Rogue lui tendit les fleurs tandis que Sting fit tourner les clés sur sa main :

"Prête pour un tour, ma belle ? On s'est mis d'accord avec Rogue, il t'a acheté des fleurs et moi je t'offre le voyage ! susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier."

"Il n'arrêtera jamais", pensa Yukino. Elle sourit et prit les fleurs, remerciant chaudement les garçons au passage pendant que Rogue lui passait le bracelet avec un magnolia au bras et que Sting faisait chauffer le moteur.

oOo

Une fois au lycée, Sting gara la voiture et Rogue alla ouvrir la porte à son amie. Yukino entra dans la salle un garçon à chaque bras, sous le regard jaloux de quelques filles qui auraient bien aimé être à sa place.

Au bout de quelques danses, qu'elle partagea avec Sting et Rogue, les deux garçons s'impatientèrent ; ils voulaient leur réponse !

Yukino pensa alors que le moment était venu… Elle les conduisit dehors pour le moment de vérité…

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc dehors, dans leur costume, à attendre Yukino qui était allée chercher son manteau. Redoutant la réaction de ses deux amis, elle prit son temps. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas toujours tout remettre à plus tard, et les deux garçons s'impatientaient dehors – en plus d'être morts de froid…

À l'instant où Yukino passa le pas de la porte, ils se ruèrent sur elle et demandèrent d'une seule et même voix :

"Alors ? Qui est-ce que tu choisis ?

_ Attendez… Je dois d'abord vous parlez de quelque chose. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais…

_ Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Sting. C'est ça ?

_ Non, il n'y a personne d'autre, Sting, laisse-moi parler !

_ Quel est le problème, Yukino ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. On est tes amis avant tout.

_ Justement ! C'est ça le problème ! En partie en tout cas…

_ Comment ça en part-

_ Sting tu dis encore un mot et tu n'auras jamais ta réponse !

Sting se tut immédiatement et se focalisa sur ce que Yukino avait à dire.

_ Je n'ai plus l'impression que vous êtes amis… Vous vous bagarrez pour moi, et je trouve ça adorable de votre part de vous donner tant de mal, mais reconnaissez que maintenant, vous n'avez plus que ça en tête ! Je sais qu'avant vous étiez toujours fourré ensemble ! Et puis… ce n'est pas le seul problème.

_ Que se passe-t-il d'autre ? demanda Rogue.

_ Hey, pourquoi toi tu peux parler ?

_ Sting… soupira Rogue, blasé par le comportement de son ami.

_ Je peux continuer ? demanda Yukino. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile.

_ Oui, pardon. Continue, l'encouragea Rogue. Quoi que tu nous dises, on t'aimeras quand même.

_ C'est bien ça le problème…

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Les gars, je peux pas tomber amoureuse.

Gros blanc tout à coup. Rogue était bouche bée et Sting s'obstinait à imiter un poisson, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à intervalle régulier sans pour autant réussir à dire quelque chose. Ce fut Rogue qui, finalement, brisa le silence :

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ J'ai eu beau essayer, je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ni de vous, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je suis asexuelle. Je n'éprouve pas d'attirance pour qui que ce soit. Je ne peux pas répondre à vos sentiments, j'en suis désolée."

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement, durant lesquels personne ne pipa mot. Ce fut Sting qui brisa le silence :

"Rogue, je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute ! Comment je vais faire, maintenant ! Je vais jamais pouvoir te battre et sortir avec Yukipop !

_ Comment ça le battre ? s'indigna Yukino. Je ne suis pas un jouet tout de même !

_ Je voulais prouver à Rogue que c'est moi qui t'aimais le plus.

_ Et apparemment personne n'a gagné…

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… se lamenta Sting en s'asseyant dans la neige, semblant oublier qu'il n'avait pas de manteau.

_ Allons, le consola Yukino, je suis toujours là, même si je ne sors pas avec toi !"

Rogue s'assit à côté de Sting et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sting afin d'essayer de le réconforter lui aussi.

La réaction de Sting ne se fit pas attendre. Aussitôt, il agrippa le bras de Rogue et le renversa dans la neige avec lui.

"Bats-toi si t'es un homme !"

Sting semblait être vraiment en colère alors Rogue accepta de céder à ses caprices de gamin. Et puis… Il aimait bien se battre contre Sting. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus.

Cette fois, Sting y mettait toutes ses forces. Il voulait faire mal. Rogue comprit qu'il était simplement frustré de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, Sting était encore un peu un petit garçon.

Et puis… Rogue aussi était frustré. Malgré tout, il aimait beaucoup Yukino, et la nouvelle lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver à Sting…

La bataille faisait rage, sous les yeux horrifiés de Yukino. Mais voir cette vision la soulagea quelque peu. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment besoin de se mettre d'accord. Les coups étaient une forme de dialogue pour eux, elle le savait, pour avoir partagé des bagarres mémorables avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants. Elle regarda donc les deux amis se bagarrer, espérant qu'ils ne se feraient pas trop mal.

Les deux garçons allongés dans la neige se souciaient peu des états d'âme de leur amie et continuaient leur combat. Et alors que Rogue allait rendre son coup de poing à Sting, sa main rippa et ce dernier tomba sur le blond… l'embrassant au passage. Réalisant son geste, il se jeta en arrière, s'apprêtant à recevoir les foudres de son ami. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci murmura :

"Encore…"

Et Rogue ne pouvait définitivement pas résister à une voix si suppliante. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se pencha sur Sting et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond répondit à son baiser et l'approfondit.

Au bout d'une minute, les deux chevelures s'emmêlaient et les garçons étaient littéralement en train de se rouler une pelle sous les yeux effarés de Yukino qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Si on lui avait dit que ces deux gars-là finiraient ensemble… Pourtant, quand on y pense… ils sont amis depuis leur tendre enfance et connaissent tout l'un de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et se décolla de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux :

"Mec… qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire, là ?

_ Je… je sais pas."

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux encore quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire. Il furent tout de suite rejoints par Yukino, qui n'en pouvait plus.

"Si j'avais su que ça se terminerait comme ça, je ne me serais pas inquiétée autant ! Décidément, vous n'arrêterez jamais de me surprendre !

_ Je comprends pas… à la base je suis amoureux de toi Yukipop…

_ Moi aussi…"

Un blanc s'installa, pendant lequel Yukino essaya de contenir son rire tandis que Sting et Rogue réfléchissaient.

"Mec… demanda Rogue. Tu crois que je t'aime ?

_ J'crois que j'suis amoureux de toi.

_ Mais alors pourquoi Yukino…

Rogue fit une petite pause de quelques secondes et continua :

_ Je pense que je voulais simplement t'impressionner… je voulais que tu penses que je suis le plus fort…

_ C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense… j'aurais été déçu si elle t'avait choisi toi. Mais pas parce que j'aurais fini tout seul – enfin en partie. Mais parce que du coup on aurait plus pu se battre ensemble pour quelque chose.

_ Il va falloir briser notre pacte alors…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On ne peut plus se battre l'un contre l'autre pour Yuki…

_ Ah ouais, pas faux.

_ Donc j'étais simplement l'objet d'un pacte ? s'offusqua faussement Yukino en prenant un air choqué.

_ On n'a qu'à le modifier, fit Rogue sans tenir compte de la remarque de son amie. On ne se bat plus pour Yukino, mais pour nous. Et de toute façon, on se battait déjà ensemble, non ?

_ Ouais, t'as carrément raison, sourit Sting."

Et il l'entraîna dans un autre baiser. Yukino toussa pour signifier sa présence et les deux garçons se lâchèrent… à moitié. Elle rit en leur disant de bien s'amuser, qu'elle rentrait pour danser avec les gens encore au bal. Ils acquiescèrent et restèrent dehors un petit moment encore à s'embrasser et à essayer de manger les flocons qui avaient commencé à tomber…

oOo

Bien sûr, les jours suivants, ils étaient tous les deux malades – on n'a pas idée de rester dehors en simple costume de fête alors qu'il fait zéro degré dehors ! Mais cela leur importait peu. Ils restèrent au lit toute la journée, dans la chambre de Rogue – celle de Sting était bien trop en bazar pour accueillir qui que ce soit – et profitèrent pleinement de leur nouvelle relation, tout en riant devant les frasques du chiot de Yukino – elle avait décidé la veille d'adopter un petit animal pour lui tenir compagnie – qu'ils recevaient par message de temps en temps.

The End

 **Petit mot de l'auteure :**

L'idée originale n'est pas de moi, j'ai trouvé sur We Heart It une image qui disait : "Je vais écrire un roman fantastique avec un triangle amoureux mais la fille se rend compte qu'elle est asexuelle et adopte un chiot et un chat et les deux garçons tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre" et plus loin "Et les deux garçons se rendent compte qu'ils se battaient seulement pour la fille parce qu'ils voulaient s'impressionner entre eux."

Lien (sans les parenthèses) : (weheartit).com(/) (entry) (/) 243191899

Le titre vient d'une autre image qui disait "Prends le livre le plus proche et va à la page 51. Trouve la première ligne du dernier paragraphe de la page. Utilise cette phrase pour démarrer ta scène." Le livre le plus proche de moi à ce moment-là était "The Fault In Our Stars". Je n'ai rien écrit dessus mais j'avais noté la phrase et c'est resté comme le titre. Voilà pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir de rapport avec l'histoire. :)

Lien (sans les parenthèses) : (weheartit).com(/) (entry) (/) 155863584


End file.
